This invention relates to a structure of a crown for three-pillar type presses.
The three-pillar type presses are generally large-sized and the gear trains installed in their crowns are complicated and the number of gears are large. For example, in a known press, the number of gear teeth from its clutch and brake shaft to its main gears was as many as 27 resulting in increased noise level and increased cost of the crown structure itself.